How I Can Help Make the World Great
"How I Can Help make the World Great. That's some kind of a multiversal essay contest that you're gonna participate in if it ever happens. Well, that's where you could count the days for some sort of a formal occasion where all participating schools could get to see the winner giving a speech with his/her class and their teacher as their guest of honor. Now that Arnold won and Ms. Frizzle's class became those honorable guests while everybody else's nothin' but special guests like this. Wait a minute. I have to remember these horrific consequences that lie await from this special ceremony when I heard the UN's very warnings and Trixie's prophecy... and even Rarity's trust." --Su Ji-Hoon, How I Can Help Make the World Great (chapter) How I Can Help Make the World Great is a multiversal essay contest held in the USRAC War. The winner could visit a winning city's mayor's official residence and workplace. This subject says that they should help make the multiverse safe from harm (even though it reveals that it should be against the Coalition of the Red Star, Beleninsk Pact and the New Central Powers, including the Global Liberation Union and South Vietnam under ducanger rule and Ngo Dinh Diem's rule while supporting the Grand Alliance at the same time in Arnold Perlstein's winning essay). Within a few weeks, a letter of a special someone contains that the winner of this contest is written, and also concluded that the he/she and his/her class would be invited to attend in a special ceremony at a mayor's residence as guests of honor with many participating classes from many worlds. Once the winner is announced, the winner and his/her class must greet with a friendly, happy greeting with bright smiles and waving hands while announcers speak out that they'd recite the winning essay to the winner's hometown's mayor and all of the multiverse. Winning classmates are required to do reports on touring the city square of the winning city to the attending guests of the How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony before a televised speech is given out. There's even an afterparty with a lot of formal food and formal music being played (for example: Alice Blue Gown). The aftermath of this happen would strike on Ruby Rose's fate by the chaos of Anti-Rubyism with caused others become against her. Also, Australia, New Zealand, Canada, Equestria, Emmeria, Osea, Yuktobania, Sapin, Ustio, Azerbaijan, Turkey, the ICPA, Turkestan, India, the CIA, the Men in Black, Bikini Bottom, the Viet Cong, the Rev Rollers, NATO, the United Nations, the Canopy Kingdom, Sterwis, Lireo, the VSSE, Israel, the Fourth Echelon, Sapiro, South Korea, Singapore, the Philippines, South Africa, Merryweather Security Consulting, the Coalition of Ordered Governments, the Reguiar Army, Sugarland, Vale, Atlas, Vacuo, Mistral, the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes are among those that are against the ceremony. Dress Code This is an elaborate extravaganza, with the invited guests walking up the red carpet in the creations of the most prominent fashion designers in the multiverse. Informal attire is the most common outfit for all ages while semi-formal and formal clothing also apply. Acceptable Clothing Male *Black Lounge Suit (semi-formal) *Black Tie (semi-formal) *Business Suit (informal) *Morning Dress (formal) *White Tie (formal) Female *Ballgown (formal) *Business Suit (informal; pencil skirts only) *Cocktail Dress (informal) *Evening Gown (semi-formal) *Pantsuit (informal) Ceremonial *Court Dress (judges) *Diplomatic Uniform (diplomats) *Folk Costume (some ethnic groups) *Full Dress Uniform (military personnel) *Mess Dress Uniform (military personnel) *Plate Armor (knights) *Religious Clothing (religious leaders) *Sailor Suit (military personnel and some young boys) *Service Dress Uniform (military personnel) *Smart Casual (some guests) Menu in Reception Pre-Ceremony Meals *Bacon and Brie Quiche *Blueberry Coconut Smoothies *Cheddar Biscuits *Coconut Pancakes *Melon Fruit Salad First Course: Hors D'Oeuvres *Canapés à l'Amiral *Chilled Beet Soup w/ Garnished Citrus Oil, Pistachios, Chervil and Amaranth *Oysters à la Russe *Wild Mushroom Risotto w/ King Oyster Mushroom Scallops Second Course: Soups *Consommé Olga *Cream of Barley Soup Third Course: Fish *Poached Salmon w/ Mousseline Sauce Fourth Course: Entrées *Chicken Lyonnaise *Filets Mignon Lili *Vegetable Marrow Farci Fifth Course: Removes *Baked Potatoes *Boiled Rice *Calvados-Glazed Roast Duckling w/ Applesauce *Château Potatoes *Creamed Carrots *Lamb w/ Mint Sauce *Minted Green Pea Timbales *Parmentier & Boiled Potatoes *Roast Sirloin of Beef Forestière *Roasted Asparagus Sixth Course: Punches/Sorbets *Punch Romaine Seventh Course: Roasts *Roasted Squab on Wilted Cress *Simple Ribeyes Eight Course: Salads *Asparagus Salad w/ Champagne-Saffron Vinaigrette Ninth Course: Cold Dishes *Celery *Pâté de Foie Gras Tenth Course: Sweets *Chocolate Painted Eclairs with French Vanilla Cream *French Vanilla Ice Cream *Peaches in Chartreuse Jelly *Waldorf Pudding Eleventh Course: Desserts *Assorted Fresh Fruits & Cheeses *Opera Dome Cake Postdinner *Cigars (18+ only) *Coffee (18+ only) Drinks Alcoholic Drinks (18+ only) *Beaujolais *Chablis w/ Oysters *Champagne *Liqueur *Madeira Wine *Moselle Wine *Muscatel Wine *Port Wine *Red Bordeaux Wine *Red Burgundy Wine *Rhine Wine *Sauternes *Sherry *Sweet Rhine Wine *Tokaji *White Bordeaux Wine *White Burgundy Wine Non-Alcoholic Drinks (all ages) *Raspberry Lemonade *Sorbet Soiree *Virgin Cucumber Mojito Condiments *Honey Mustard Salad Dressing Desserts *Chocolate Cheesecake Truffles *Chocolate-Dipped Marshmallows *Party Popcorn *Pistacchio Cupcakes Countries' Alignments In Favor *Abkhazia *Algeria *Argentina *Belarus *Belka *Brazil *Cambodia *China *Fiji *India *Indonesia *Irken Empire *Islamic State of Iraq and Syria *Israel *Kazakhstan *Manchukuo *Nazi Union *Nicaragua *North Italy *North Japan *North Korea *North Laos *North Yemen *Pakistan *Redcoat Union *Russia *Saudi Arabia *South Africa *South Ossetia *Syria *Tajikistan *Transnistria *Turkestan *Turkey *Uganda *Walkerville *Zimbabwe Against *Adjikistan *Albania *Antigua and Barbuda *Armenia *Assyria *Atlas *Australia *Azerbaijan *Bahamas *Barbados *Belgium *Belize *Botswana *Brunei *Bulgaria *California *Calatonia *Cameroon *Canada *Croatia *Cuba *Cyprus *Czechoslovakia *Delmarva *Denmark *Djibouti *Dominica *Earth Kingdom *East Timor *Egypt *Emmeria *Equestria *Eritrea *Estonia *Eswatini *France *Free Syrian Army *Galaluna *Georgia *Greece *Grenada *Guyana *Hong Kong *Iran *Iraq *Jamaica *Japan *Kenya *Kiribati *Kyrgyzstan *Latvia *Lesotho *Libya *Lireo *Luxembourg *Malawi *Malaysia *Maldives *Marshall Islands *Mauritania *Mauritius *Micronesia, Federated States of *Mistral *Morocco *Mozambique *Namibia *Nauru *Netherlands *New Zealand *Nigeria *Norway *Ohio *Osea *Palau *Palestine *Papua New Guinea *Philippines *Poland-Lithuania *Portugal *Qatar *Romania *Saint Kitts and Nevis *Saint Lucia *Saint Vincent and the Grenadines *Samoa *Sapiro *Seychelles *Sierra Leone *Somalia *South Italy *South Korea *South Laos *Spain *Sudan *Taiwan *Tanzania *Tonga *Trinidad and Tobago *Turkey *Tuvalu *Ukraine *United Kingdom *United States (unaminously by US Congress vote) *Vacuo *Vale *Vanuatu *Venezuela *Viet Cong *Water Tribe *Wildwood *Yuktobania *Zambia *Zootopia Abstain *Afghanistan *Austria-Hungary *Bangladesh *Bhutan *Costa Rica *Finland *Ghana *Haiti *Ireland *Liechtenstein *Malta *Mexico *Moldova *Monaco *Mongolia *Myanmar *Nepal *North Point *Panama *Rwanda *Singapore *South Japan *Sri Lanka *Sweden *Switzerland *Turkmenistan *Uzbekistan *Vatican City *West Germany *Yugoslaiva Trivia *The How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony has a mixture of fairytale themes, jazz themes, mafia themes, medieval themes, Renaissance themes, early modern era (15th century-18th century) themes, 19th century themes, and even 1900s/1910s themes. *60% of the non-human guests are ponies, and they also seem to be the largest non-human species that are among this event's guests. That supersedes the fact that they're plentier than common fantasy races like elves, dwarves, orcs, etc., and even common aliens, yet there are few or several guests from other races. **Nevertheless, 40% of human guests from Earth (or those who aren't from many other worlds, if not only from Earth) are Filipinos. That even supersedes the fact that they're also plentier than Americans, Australians, Britons, Canadians, Europeans, Chinese and Japanese guests. However, there are few or several people from many countries and other non-participating worlds who attend there. Category:Contests Category:Essay Contests Category:Events Category:Speeches Category:Televised Speeches Category:USRAC War Events Category:World War III Events Category:How I Can Help Make the World Great